As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art walker is intended for use by babies who are learning to walk and is composed of a base 10 provided thereunder with a plurality of wheels 11 fastened pivotally therewith. Such a prior art walker as described above is defective in design in that it is devoid of a safety feature, and is therefore vulnerable to an accident, as shown in FIG. 2.